Pase lo que pase
by Enjonine Tveit
Summary: Eponine tiene que mentir a Enjolras cuando Montparnasse la amenaza con matarlo si no se casa con él. ¿Qué sucederá cuando Enjolras sepa que todo era una mentira para protegerlo?


**A / N: ¡Hola! Es la primera historia que escribo sobre esta pareja. Yo estaba un poco avergonzado de subir, pero aquí estoy! Espero que les guste y pronto lo haré de nuevo con otro corto en este par.**

**Disclaimer: Les Misérables está protegido por copyright y pertenece a Victor Hugo. Si fuera de mi propiedad, Eponine y Enjolras terminarían juntos.**

Eponine Thenardier mira su reflejo en el espejo de cuerpo entero que había en la habitación. Su pelo, que ahora luce limpio, está recogido en un perfecto moño alto. Lleva un vestido blanco de manga larga que le llega hasta los pies. No era lo que siempre había soñado pero tampoco estaba mal. Azelma apoya sus manos en sus hombros. Las dos hermanas se miran. Eponine intenta sonreírle pero falla en el intento. La garganta se le seca y teme perder la compostura en cualquier momento. Muerde su labio inferior y con la ayuda de su hermana se coloca el velo. Agradece que le tape el rostro porqué sus ojos demuestran la inseguridad y el miedo que siente. Los nervios recorren cada parte de su cuerpo.

Azelma admira a su hermana pero nunca se lo dirá. Ella no hubiera tenido la fuerza para decirle al hombre que ama que todo había sido un juego. Nada más que eso. Eponine había actuado con una entereza y una frialdad envidiable. Ella nunca hubiera sido capaz de decirle a Courfeyrac las mismas palabras que Eponine le dijo a Enjolras. Todos habían presenciados sus palabras esa noche. Nadie dijo nada durante su discusión. Enjolras la había mirado dolido y se había ido de allí. Esa fue la última vez que tanto Azelma como Eponine lo habían visto.

La puerta de la habitación se abre. Las dos hermanas sonríen al ver a Gavroche. Pero este no les devuelve la sonrisa. Eponine sabe que su hermano está dolido con ella por hacer sufrir a Enjolras. Y entiende que esté enfadado pero no había tenido más opción que esa. Herirlo para que estuviera vivo. Si casarse con Montparnasse era el precio que tenía que pagar para que Enjolras viviera, lo aceptaba. Prefería eso antes que estuviera muerto.

- Estás preciosa Ponine – esta sonríe y lo abraza – Pase lo que pase y decidas lo que decidas, siempre estaré a tu lado.

- Lo sé Gav – se levanta el velo y se acerca para besar su mejilla – No creas que yo no hubiera querido otro final pero no puede ser.

- Sí Enjolras supiera la verdad… - Eponine niega - ¿Por qué no? Él te quiere.

- Sí Enjolras supiera la verdad, Montparnasse lo mataría – Gavroche baja la cabeza – Hago esto por él y lo acepto. Él encontrará a otra mujer y será feliz – los ojos se le llenan de lágrimas – Lo nuestro sólo fue una bonita historia de amor que se olvidará con el tiempo.

- ¡No! – Gavroche se aleja de ella – ¡Eso no es verdad! Enjolras debe saber la verdad.

- ¡No, Gavroche! – lo coge de los hombros y lo acerca a ella – Prométeme que no irás a buscarlo – él la mira - ¡Prométemelo Gav!

- Lo prometo… - susurra. Eponine lo abraza.

- Todo estará mejor después de hoy – Azelma se une al abrazo – Nadie os va a volver a tocar.

- ¿Te ayudo con el velo? – le pregunta cuando se separan. Eponine asiente y con su ayuda se lo coloca - ¿Quieres estar sola? – le susurra en el oído.

- Sí por favor – Azelma la abraza por última vez – Ahora saldré.

- Te esperamos fuera – dice cogiendo a Gavroche de la mano – Vamos Gav.

Eponine suspira y se acerca a la ventana. Aparta la cortina y le ve. El corazón le late a mil por hora. Hace dos meses que no sabía nada de él. Ni lo había visto en el café. El mentón le tiembla y los ojos se le llenan de lágrima. Sonríe al ver como Graintaire lo coge del brazo y lo arrastra hacía dentro el café Musain. Cierra los ojos y rompe a llorar. El vestido le aprieta y teme desmayarse en medio de la habitación. Sabe que está haciendo lo correcto. Ella se casa con Montparnasse y él vive. Se secas las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano y respira profundamente. Era hora de actuar. Lo que hacía, lo hacía por él.

_- Montparnasse va a matar a Enjolras – Eponine abre los ojos sorprendida. _

_- No… - susurra aterrada. El miedo recorre cada rincón de su cuerpo._

_- Los celos le han cegado – Thenardier se acerca a ella – Si no te casas con él, lo va a matar._

_- No nos asusta – Eponine enfrenta a su padre. Este ríe irónicamente. _

_- Sabes que lo hará – arrastra las palabras al hablar. Eponine lo mira y se acerca a él._

_- ¡Ya no les necesito! – grita empujándole. Thenardier lo mira sorprendido al igual que su mujer - ¡Toda la vida me ha repetido que yo sólo valía lo que un hombre pagaba por mi! – grita entre lágrimas - ¡Pero Enjolras me ama, me ama padre! – Thenardier la mira sin saber que decir - ¡Él me ama y eso vale más que todo! ¡Nos vamos lejos de usted, lejos de Montparnasse, lejos de Francia! – grita poniéndose la chaqueta de Enjolras – Adiós padre._

_- Si no te casas con él, no sólo matará a Enjolras, si no también a Gavroche. _

_- No… - susurra entre lágrimas. Eponine mira a su madre quien asiente – No… Gavroche no…_

_- Haz que Enjolras se vaya – Eponine se deja caer en la cama – Sólo tú puedes salvarle._

_- Él luchará por mi – susurra con poca voz._

_- Sí, a no ser que le hagas creer que no le amas – Thenardier se acerca a ella. Eponine lo mira sorprendida._

_- ¿Qué? No…_

_- Eres una gran actriz Eponine – esta niega entre sollozos._

_- Tienes que hacerle creer que no le amas – Madame Thenardier le acaricia el pelo._

_- No…_

_- Sólo tú puedes salvarle – se agacha para quedar cara a cara con su hija – Hazle daño, hazle daño para salvarle. No hay otro modo Ponine. _

_- Él luchara por mi, lo sé… - susurra._

_- Eponine, somos hijos de los bajos fondos, no podemos permitirnos amar – le susurra en el oído. Eponine lo mira – Sálvale, es tu única opción._

Gavroche observa a Enjolras desde fuera del café Musain. Le ha prometido a Eponine que no hablaría con él pero tiene que hacerlo. No puede permitir que su hermana arruine su vida junto a Montparnasse. No era justo. Entra en el café y Mussichetta le sonríe desde detrás de la barra. Gavroche se acerca y deja que ella le revuelva el pelo y bese su mejilla. Observa de reojo la mesa donde Enjolras está junto a Grantaire, Combeferre, Joly, Feully y Courfeyrac. Todos ríen menos él. Gavroche puede asegurar que la última vez que le vio sonreír o reír fue junto a Eponine. Ella saca el lado más tierno y sensible de Enjolras. Cuando ellos estaban juntos eran una sola persona. Él era el hombre que Eponine necesita en su vida. Y ella era la mujer que Enjolras necesita. Por eso rompería la promesa que le había hecho.

- ¡Vaya Gavroche que elegante! – este se gira al oír la voz de Grantaire. Sonríe y se acerca a ellos - ¿A dónde vas?

- A… - mira a Enjolras quien frunce el ceño – A… a una boda monsieur Grantaire.

- ¿A una boda? – pregunta Courfeyrac confundido – Tu hermana no me dijo nada.

- Creo bon ami que te ha cambiado por otro – este niega ante la anécdota de Grantaire – Ha encontrado a alguien mejor.

- Nadie es mejor que monsieur Courfeyrac para mi hermana – este sonríe y abraza a Gavroche.

- ¿Y quién se casa? – pregunta Enjolras. Gavroche lo mira - ¿Qué sucede Gav…?

- ¡Gavroche! – grita Azelma irrumpiendo en el café. Este abre los ojos sorprendido - ¡¿Qué haces aquí?!

- Él estaba hablando con nosotros mon amour – Azelma sonríe y besa los labios de Courfeyrac.

- Llegaremos tarde – coge del brazo a Gavroche – Nos vemos aquí mismo más tarde Courfeyrac.

- Gavroche nos dejo que vais de boda Azelma – esta mira a su hermano y luego a Enjolras - ¿Quién se casa?

- Un amigo de la familia – Gavroche la mira incrédulo.

- ¡No es verdad! – replica su hermano alejándose de ella. Azelma lo mira aterrada.

- Gavroche… - susurra Azelma en su oído.

- ¡Él tiene que saberlo! – nadie en el café entiende lo que quiere decir – Eponine es quien se casa.

- ¡Gavroche! – grita Azelma. Enjolras la mira sorprendido.

- ¿Eso es verdad? – Azelma lo mira - ¡¿Es verdad Azelma?!

- No le grites – Courfeyrac se pone a su lado – No la trates así.

- ¡Sólo quiero que me conteste! – grita Enjolras pasándose la mano por el pelo - ¿Eponine se va a casar con Montparnasse?

- Sí… - susurra Azelma en el cuello de Courfeyrac – Enjolras…

- ¿A dónde te crees que vas Enjolras? – Joly lo para por el hombro.

- ¡Necesito hablar con ella! – intenta soltarse de su agarre - ¡¿Qué te pasa Joly?!

- Enjolras es mejor dejarlo estar – este niega – No te hagas más daño.

- ¡Sólo quiero que me diga porqué! – coge el chaleco de la silla y se aleja – Necesito saber porqué.

- Enjolras… - susurra Azelma. Este se gira – Sí Montparnasse te ve es capaz de todo.

- No tengo nada que perder…Ya no – dice antes de dar media vuelta e irse.

Eponine cierra los ojos cuando oye las campanadas. Siente una angustia en el pecho que sabe que ya nunca se irá. Deja escapar una risa. Ese es su destino. Ella no pertenecía a la clase alta. Siempre pertenecería a los bajos fondos como decía su padre. Ellos no podían amar. Pero su amor por Enjolras era real y puro. Todos los momentos que había pasado a su lado habían sido reales. Aún los tenía bien grabados en su mente. Como apartarlos cuando al verle o oír su nombre, su corazón latía apresuradamente. Acaricia sus labios y sonríe al recodar cuando él la había besado en plena noche. Él nunca había besado a ninguna mujer pero sus labios encajaron a la perfección con los suyos. Eran como dos piezas que encajaban a pesar de ser diferentes. Suspira y abre los ojos aturdida. Ya nunca más volver a sentir sus labios encima de los suyos, ni sus manos acariciar su cuerpo torpemente porqué ninguno de los dos sabía que hacer.

La puerta se abre de golpe asustándola. Sus ojos chocan con los de él. Abre la boca ligeramente sorprendida. La respiración se le entrecorta y teme caer al suelo. Hace dos meses que no le ve. Lleva el pelo más corto y se puede apreciar la poca barba que le ha crecido. Enjolras la mira asombrado. Parpadea varias veces. No parece la misma Eponine que él había conocido. Ha perdido peso y se nota. Se acerca pero ella se aleja rápidamente. Sabe que si la toca no podrá seguir con la mentira.

- Enjolras… - Eponine lo mira sin creer que esté allí - ¿Qué haces aquí?

- ¿Por qué? – pregunta mirándola a los ojos. Eponine nunca lo ha visto tan furioso - ¿Por qué él?

- Será mejor que te vayas – se acerca a la puerta pero él la cierra de golpe - ¿Qué crees que…?

- ¡Quiero que me contestes! – grita enfadado. Eponine retrocede asustada - ¡¿Por qué él y no yo?! ¡¿Por qué?! – ella se da cuenta que él está llorando - ¡Yo hubiera hecho cualquier cosa por ti!

- Quiero que te vayas – suplica entre lágrimas. La voz le tiembla y teme mostrarse vulnerable.

- ¡¿Estás enamorado de él?! – la coge con fuerza del brazo - ¡¿Le amas?!

- ¡Sí! – grita peleando con él para poder soltarse - ¡Le amo como nunca he amado a nadie! ¡Él me da todo lo que tú nunca me diste! – Enjolras la mira dolido y se separa de ella - ¡Me da seguridad! ¡Con él no tengo que preocuparme de nada! ¡No tengo ese miedo que sentía contigo por tu maldita obsesión de seguir con esta estúpida revolución! – lo empuja lejos de ella.

- No te creo… - se acerca y la acorrala contra la pared. Eponine cierra los ojos - ¿Sabes por qué? Porqué cuando me acerco a ti puedo sentir como tu corazón late a mil por hora. Y cuando te acaricio – su mano recorre su espalda lentamente – Puedo sentir que sigues amándome.

- Enjolras… - susurra entre lágrimas. Él la mira.

- No te cases… - susurra él. Sus narices se rozan tiernamente.

- Tengo que hacerlo Enjolras… - sus labios se rozan. Él niega – Sí…

- Si no le amas ¿por qué deberías casarte con él? – pregunta sin entender - ¿Qué pasa mon amour?

- Él te matará si no me caso… - Enjolras la mira sorprendido. Ahora las cosas empiezan a tener sentido – Por eso tuve que alejarme de ti.

- Sabía que pasa algo – sonríe y la besa apasionadamente. Eponine gime en sus labios – Ahora más que nunca no voy a permitir que te cases con él.

- Pero él te matará… - él niega y la abraza contra su pecho.

- Huyamos… - susurra en sus labios. Eponine lo mira – Vente conmigo.

- Pero Gavroche, Azelma… No puedo dejarles solos.

- Que vengan con nosotros… - Eponine frunce el ceño – Es la única manera de poder estar juntos y lo sabes. Además, Azelma está enamorada de Courfeyrac y él pronto le pedirá matrimonio.

- Es una locura… - Enjolras sonríe – Pero me gusta.

- Entonces… - Eponine asiente y lo besa – ¡Je t'aime mon amour!

- ¿A dónde creéis que vais?

Eponine deja escapar un grito al reconocer la voz de Montparnasse. Enjolras lo mira y se coloca delante de ella. Montparnasse ríe y saca de dentro de la chaqueta un cuchillo. Eponine abre los ojos aterrada y se aferra con fuerza al brazo de Enjolras. El corazón le late a mil por hora. El miedo recorre cada rincón escondido de su cuerpo. Montparnasse rodea la habitación lentamente, estudiando sus objetivos. Enjolras camina junto a ella por el otro extremo. Los dos se observan atentamente.

- ¿A dónde crees que vas con ella? – pregunta en un susurro Montparnasse – Ella es mía.

- Te equivocas en eso Montparnasse – este aprieta las manos en forma de puño – Ella es mía y lo será siempre. No voy a irme de aquí sin ella.

- Entonces tendré que matarte – Eponine deja escapar un grito al oírlo. Niega varias veces entre lágrimas – Ella y yo hicimos un trato. No lo ha cumplido y yo solo voy hacer lo que corresponde.

- No te tengo miedo – Montparnasse ríe irónicamente - ¡Quieres matarme, pues mátame!

- ¡No, Enjolras! – grita cuando él se separa de ella.

Montparnasse aprovecha esa distracción para acercarse a él y golpearlo. Enjolras cae hacía atrás aturdido por el golpe pero reacciona al instante. Se pone de pie y los dos rodean la habitación. Eponine mira a los dos hombres aterrada. Sabe que Montparnasse no dudará en matar a Enjolras en un segundo. Si eso llegará a pasar, ella no tendría ningún motivo para seguir adelante. Enjolras, en un momento de distracción, golpea la mano de Montparnasse con el pie. El cuchillo cae a lo pies de Eponine que lo recoge enseguida. Es entonces cuando Enjolras saca de detrás del pantalón su arma fuego. Montparnasse retrocede al verle.

- ¿Vas a matarme? – Montparnasse ríe y se golpea el pecho con las dos manos - ¡Vamos, hazlo!

- ¡No, Enjolras no lo hagas! ¡No eres como él! – grita Eponine entre lágrimas – Enjolras no…

- ¿No te gustaría verme muerto? – susurra Montparnasse arrastrando las palabras – No quieres ver muerto a la persona que más daño le ha hecho a tu _prostituta_.

- ¡No la llames así! – grita Enjolras enfurecido.

- ¿Serás capaz de matarme? – pregunta Montparnasse sonriendo. Eponine mira la escena aterrada.

- Sí… No sabes las ganas que tengo de verte muerto – susurra Enjolras. Montparnasse deja de sonreír al oírle – Parece que ya no te hace tanta gracia.

- Sé que no serás capaz y ¿sabes qué? Estoy un poco harto – sonríe confundiendo a Enjolras.

- ¿Qué quieres dec…?

- ¡Enjolras cuidado! – grita Eponine.

Montparnasse cae encima de él. Los dos ruedan por la habitación forcejeando con el arma de fuego. El corazón de Eponine late desmesuradamente. Puede observar como los dos hombres se golpean sin ningún escrúpulo. Montparnasse rueda encima de Enjolras y entonces sucede. Un disparo se oye en la habitación. Los ojos de Eponine se abren desmesuradamente. La respiración se le entrecorta y el mentón le tiembla. Ninguno de los dos hombres se mueve pero cuando Montparnasse se echa a un lado con las manos llenas de sangre, el corazón de Eponine se rompe en pedazos. Deja escapar un grito y se acerca corriendo al cuerpo de Enjolras. El brazo derecho le sangra demasiado y Eponine intenta detener la hemorragia con sus manos. Enjolras abre los ojos despacio y sonríe débilmente.

- Je t'aime mon amour – Eponine se acerca y besa sus labios – Recuérdalo siempre.

- Tranquilo ¿sí? – acaricia su mejilla y sonríe – Te vas a poner bien, es sólo un disparo tonto.

- Ya… - susurra con poca voz. Eponine llora y esconde su rostro en su cuello – No llores… No llores…

- Eponine… - esta levanta el rostro al oír la voz de Montparnasse – Lo siento... Yo no…

- ¡Vete! – grita Eponine. Él la mira en silencio - ¡Ya has hecho suficiente daño Montparnasse! ¡Vete!

- Eponine… - susurra con poca voz.

- ¡Que te vayas! ¡Vete y déjanos en paz! – este asiente y desaparece sigilosamente – Te pondrás bien ¿sí? – le acaricia el pelo – No sabes cuanto te quiero Enjolras.

- ¡Enjolras! – Joly aparece en la habitación seguido de Combeferre, Azelma, Grantaire y Courfeyrac - ¿Qué ha pasado?

- Montparnasse le disparó cuando estaban peleando… - susurra Eponine entre lágrimas. Azelma la mira impresionada al ver el vestido lleno de sangre – Se pondrá bien ¿verdad Joly?

- Claro que sí Eponine – sonríe y abre la camisa para examinar la herida – Tenemos que llevarle a casa urgente.

- ¿Por qué? – pregunta Eponine aterrada - ¿Qué pasa?

- Tengo que sacarle la bala antes que sea tarde – Joly la mira y se acerca para secarle las lágrimas – ¿Tú estás bien?

- Sí… - susurra con poca voz – Va a vivir ¿verdad?

- Grantaire, Combeferre ¿podéis cogerlo? – estos asienten y apartan el cuerpo de Enjolras – Sí vivirá, él es un hombre fuerte y te quiere, y eso le da fuerzas.

Eponine acaricia los rizos de Enjolras y los aparta de sus ojos. Lleva el pecho al descubierto y el brazo envenado. Joly ha hecho un buen trabajo y ahora solo queda recuperarse. Mientras Joly le operaba, con la ayuda de Azelma se ha sacado el vestido lleno de sangre, se ha bañado y se ha puesto uno los vestidos que Enjolras le había regalado. No ha querido separarse de él en ningún momento, no vaya a ser que se despierte y ella no esté a su lado. Quiere ser la primera persona que Enjolras vea. Se recuesta a su lado y con cuidado recuesta su cabeza en su pecho. No hay nada como estar con él para tranquilizarla.

- Eponine… - susurra Enjolras aún con los ojos cerrados. Ella se levanta al oírle – Eponine…

- Estoy aquí… - susurra acariciándole la mano – Enjolras…

- ¿Qué…Qué me ha pasado? – intenta incorporarse pero Eponine lo recuesta de nuevo – Montparnasse…

- Se ha ido, ya no volverá a molestarnos – le susurra al oído. Él la mira y deja escapar una sonrisa – Voy a avisar a Joly para que miré tu herida.

- No… - la coge de la mano cuando ella se levanta – Quédate, no quiero estar solo.

- Está bien – sonríe y se sienta a los pies de la cama - ¿Te duele?

- Cuando te veo aquí conmigo desaparece cualquier dolor – Eponine sonríe tímidamente y baja la cabeza – Creí que te perdía.

- Tenía que hacerlo… - susurra sin levantar la cabeza – No sólo iba a matarte a ti, si no también a Gavroche.

- Malnacido… - susurra Enjolras. Eponine lo mira y él se da cuenta que está llorando – No llores Eponine… Ya no volverá a molestarte.

- No lloro por eso – se seca las lágrimas – Podría haberte matado y todo por mi culpa Enjolras.

- Pero no ha pasado… Ei, Eponine – la coge del brazo y la acerca a él a pesar del dolor – Estoy aquí y estoy bien. No me voy a ir a ningún lado.

- Tuve mucho miedo – rompe a llorar y se recuesta en el cuello de él – Creí que te perdía para siempre.

- Yo pensé lo mismo cuando supe que te casabas con él – los dos se miran a los ojos – No lo entendía.

- Lo siento mucho por haberte hecho daño – Él niega – Enjolras te rompí el corazón.

- No del todo… - le acaricia la mejilla – Sabía que algo pasaba pero no quería darme cuenta.

- Lo siento… - vuelve a repetir. Él la abraza – Lo siento mucho.

- Eponine… - el tono grave de su voz la asusta – Quiero decirte algo.

- ¿Qué pasa? – pregunta con temor. Él sonríe – Enjolras…

- ¿Te casarías conmigo?

- ¿Qué? – el corazón le late a mil por hora - ¿Me estás pidiendo que…?

- Sí – Eponine lo mira aturdida – Quiero que seas mi esposa Eponine.

- Enjolras…

- ¿Qué? – pregunta sin entender. Eponine se muerde el labio inferior por los nervios - ¿Qué pasa Eponine?

- Nada – deja escapar una risa. Enjolras sonríe – Sí, sí quiero casarme contigo Enjolras.

- ¿Sí? – Eponine asiente y se acerca a él. Sus narices se rozan - ¿Estás segura? Mira que será difícil ser la esposa de un revolucionario.

- Podré soportarlo – ella se encoge de hombros – Pero tienes que prometerme algo.

- Lo que quieras – susurra mirándola a los ojos.

- No quiero lucha Enjolras… - él le acaricia las manos – No quiero tener que verte morir, no ahora que sé lo que es perderte.

- De acuerdo – Eponine lo mira sorprendida – Acepto.

- ¿De verdad? – pregunta boquiabierta. Enjolras asiente - ¿Estás seguro?

- Sí, me parece que es lo correcto – Eponine deja escapar una sonrisa – Por ti haría lo que fuera.

- ¡Eponine y Enjolras se van a casar! – los dos miran a Gavroche que sonríe antes de irse.

Los dos dejan escapar una sonrisa. Enjolras observa su rostro y sonríe. Nunca pensó que él, el líder revolucionario que sólo sentía amor por su patria, podría encontrar el amor en Eponine Thenardier. Pero no había podido evitarlo. Se había enamorado de ella y aunque había hecho lo imposible para olvidarla no podía. Amaba a Eponine Thenardier con cada fibra de su ser y no estaba dispuesto a perderla. Y si eso era tener que olvidarse de su tan querida revolución y de su lucha lo haría. No quería guerra. Podía cambiar su querida Francia de otras maneras. Y con Eponine a su lado se sentía con fuerzas para hacerlo.

Eponine lo mira y deja escapar una sonrisa. Se acerca y lo besa. Él sonríe entre sus labios y la aprieta contra él. Sus labios se encuentran como si fuera la primera vez. No hay nada mejor que la sensación de sus labios acariciando los del otro. Se besan apasionadamente, degustando ese momento como si fuera único. Los dos sabía una cosa, pasase lo que pasase se seguirían amando hasta la eternidad.

**FIN**


End file.
